Heat
by radio.division
Summary: Jet and Zuko have gotten caught in a freezing cold downpour and they have to heat each other up and they're such natural hipsters it's so great - rated T for brief coarse language and suggestive adult themes


The torrential downpour had caught up with them on their way home, and they were both soaked from head to toe by the time they had reached the front door. Of course, the cold January air hadn't helped too much, either. Jet fumbled with the keys, his hands numb from the cold. They stumbled inside as quickly as they could.

"God, I'm fucking freezing," Jet shuddered as he led the way inside. He rubbed his hands together and pulled them up to his face to breathe on them. Zuko followed behind and shut the door. His pale cheeks and nose had turned a rosy pink color from the cold air. He removed his coat and gloves and placed them by the door.

Zuko turned to face Jet. He wanted to leap on top of him, right then and there, but he needed things to heat up first.

He slipped his hands beneath Jet's coat, letting them rest on the firm curve of his waist. Jet gasped involuntarily, but relaxed under Zuko's touch. What felt like a surge of electricity was sent through his body, and he began to warm up a bit.

"You're telling me," Zuko muttered into his lover's ear as he pushed his coat off, barely catching it as it fell to the floor. He walked behind Jet and hung his coat on the back of the nearest chair, then turned back toward him, leaning back onto the edge of their kitchen table.

He eyed Jet, watching him as he circled the table to sit across from where he was standing. Jet lit a cigarette and Zuko moved to turn on the stereo, and to his surprise, Gone For Good by The Shins started playing. He turned down the volume and let it play, just so they could have some background noise. He walked back to the table and sat across from Jet, his head resting in the heel of his hand.

"You don't have anything to do tomorrow, right?" Zuko asked.

"Nope, and I'm glad." Jet exhaled a puff of smoke before taking Zuko's hand in his own. Zuko felt that it was still cold and damp, so he grabbed it as tightly as he could.

"Here." he sent a surge of gentle heat through his own hands, transferring it to Jet's. He instantly responded with a sharp gasp of what seemed like pain, but then relaxed, letting Zuko heat him up. "That should be fine. I'm gonna go make some coffee." Zuko stood up from the table and walked over to the counter to prepare their drinks.

Just before he was about to turn around to walk back to his seat, he felt a pair of large, now warm, hands slip around his waist. He felt an involuntary smirk form on his face, and laughed under his breath. Jet rested his chin on Zuko's shoulder, and pushed his face into the crook of the firebender's neck. Zuko then felt gentle, wet heat on his neck. He leaned into Jet's kiss, and let a groan slip out through a sigh.

"I'll be in our room.." Jet barely nipped at Zuko's ear before backing away from him. He exited to their room, peering at his other half through the closing doors. Zuko almost laughed at his antics.

While waiting for the coffee to finish brewing, Zuko did a few menial things. He took off his soaking wet shoes and placed them by the door, dried his damp tshirt with his own heat, turned on a few other lights in the house, and just did a general tidy-up of the kitchen.

He prepared their drinks and carefully entered their room. Jet greeted him from their bed. He was sitting under the covers, and Zuko could clearly see he wasn't wearing his shirt. He was already getting a little excited. He handed Jet his coffee, and moved to his side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Jet asked. "Put on your pajamas...or something.." Zuko looked down to see that he was still wearing his jeans and shirt from when they were out.

"Oops, heh, I'll fix that." Zuko stood up and put his coffee on the side table. He felt Jet's eyes fixed on him, watching him as he changed into his flannel pajama pants and old, worn tshirt.

He crawled into the bed, and snuggled up next to Jet. He loved when it was like this. Just the two of them, late at night with nothing to do. They could do anything they wanted together. Zuko wrapped his arms around Jet's waist, and cradled his head into his chest. He took in Jet's scent, a delicate aroma of smoke and soap.

Jet put down his drink to turn his attention to Zuko. He adored every bit of him, both the good and bad ones. He wrapped his tanned arms around Zuko's shoulders, cradling the back of his head in his hand. He ran his fingers through his love's damp, black hair. He shifted and slid down in the bed so he could more easily kiss Zuko.

Their position was clumsy now, but neither of them cared. All they cared about right now was the moment. Zuko's shirt was becoming bunched up and annoying, so he quickly removed it. He returned to his position and looked up at Jet, who was now smirking, and admired him. He stared into his dark eyes, wanting every part of him.

Jet quickly closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was passionate and open, and the two men grasped at each other's limbs in it. They ended up in a suggestive position, with Zuko's arms locked around Jet's neck, looking up at him from the bed. Jet towered over him, he rested on his forearms with his wrists wrapped around Zuko's shoulders.

Zuko felt complete right here, just like this. But he wanted more. He grabbed the back of Jet's head, tangling his fingers in his dark brown hair, and pressed it into his neck. Jet obeyed his every command, and sucked on his neck, leaving wet spots that would become chilled. Zuko shivered under them, and dug his fingernails into Jet's back.

"Heh, looks like it's my turn to heat you up..." Jet trailed a wet line down Zuko's chest and abdomen, and his breathing became heavy.

Zuko silently hoped that the music he had turned on was loud enough so that the neighbors wouldn't hear them.


End file.
